Sugar Sprinkles
Sugar Sprinkles is a cat who lives inside the Sweet Truck. She is tan-colored with white arms and muzzle, and bright blue eyes. Around her neck, most of her tail, bangs, and outer-ear coloring are a dark shade of pink. She wears a small blue bow on her head, attached to white hair that resemble dollops of cream. On her bangs and tail are multiple sprinkles. Personality Sugar appears to be very laid-back, cool tempered, and very calm. She is never worked up over anything and has a very apologetic demeanor, apologizing in advance for things and complimenting others, as well as letting them lick her, due to her sugary-sweet taste and all the pets love the sprinkles on her head. Profile When Buttercream took the pets to see the Sweet Truck, Sugar Sprinkles came out of the sprinkles store and introduced herself. She invited the pets to taste the sprinkles on her head while playing a song with her ukulele. She was the only one to remain calm when the truck went down the street, and claimed someday they would look back at that and laugh. In Blythe's Big Idea, she is in the singing crowd of Pet Friendly Skies. With advice from the Canine Cop, she helps her friends in their plan to get the perfect parking spot for the truck in Super Sunil. She uses a headset and speaks trucker lingo. In Secret Cupet, she takes the mysterious identity of Secret Cupid and uses her ukulele to play a love-inducing song. Her targets - which include Baa Baa Lou, Russell, Sunil and Vinnie - fall in love with the first pets that they see, after listening to the song. After seeing what her victims are capable of, she decides to sing the song backwards to wear its effects off. Later, Russell takes the instrument away from her in aggravation. She then takes out a spare ukulele behind his back. Other Outfits *Star Trek suit Appearances *Sweet (Truck) Ride *Blythe's Big Idea (cameo) *Super Sunil *Secret Cupet Merchandise Sugar Sprinkles has been released as part of the Sweet Delights Treat Truck playset. Her ID number is #3077. A Magic Motion Kitty with the ID #3627 also bears a striking resemblance to her, though it is not marketed as Sugar Sprinkles. On February 2014, a new toy of her was shown at Toy Fair 2014, as part of the Franchise Re-Invention. She comes bundled with the little kitten Ripley Davis in the Pet Pawsabilities assortment.http://www.toyworld.co.nz/littlest-pet-shop-pet-pawsabilities-sugar-and-ripley/ Trivia *Sugar Sprinkles appears as one of the pets labled "Sweet Delights" on the Littlest Pet Shop Game App. *Although not outright stated, it seems to be implied that Christie has adopted her since her first appearance. Gallery Sugar Sprinkles.png Tumblr mid7sj0z7J1r2mt4ao5 250.png|Vinnie tasting some sprinkles Tumblr micl5jZzF61r2mt4ao1 1280.png|"Yeah, you stepped on my tail... but I'm cool with it". tumblr_midor3I0sp1s008vgo10_1280.png|Are you sure you know how to drive? Sugar Sprinkles and the other pets.png|Deja vu moment much? screenCapture 25.01.14 19-47-23.jpg Secret Cupet Sugar Sprinkles.png|The "Secret Cupid" revealed! Sweet Delights Treat Truck.jpg Sweet Delights Treat Truck playset.jpg XSKFKRX.jpg Entirely_Re-Designed.png References Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females